


Yuletide Spirit

by AideStar



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Baking, Christmas Crack, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Friendship, Gift Giving, Holidays, Ice Skating, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Mistletoe, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Polyamory, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Shadow's first Yule :3, Slow Dancing, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, except I'm using Yule bc no fantasy christianity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AideStar/pseuds/AideStar
Summary: “Red, it’s too early to be decorating for Yule,” Blue’s groans became audible as Shadow peeked into the hall.“You made me promise to wait until December this year and guess what Blue, it’s December!” Red chirped from atop a step ladder, colorful string lights hanging in his arms as he taped them along the top of the wall.“That’s because last year you put up a tree in the living room right after Halloween,” Blue sighed.---It's Shadow's first Yule in the light world, and his four friends are determined to make it as special as they can. Holiday decorating, snow days, gift giving, and lots of fluff ensues.
Relationships: Blue Link & Green Link & Red Link & Shadow Link & Vio Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link, Shadow Link/Vio Link
Comments: 27
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the sweet responses to The Ball's in Your Court! This fic is for everyone who enjoyed that wild fluff ride :D I decided to go for a neutral holiday theme, since LoZ is a fantasy universe that isn't Christian. So I went with the term Yule and tried to use holiday traditions that aren't rooted in capitalism or a specific religion! I hope you enjoy the fic and all the fluff, it'll be Friday updates with the final posting on Christmas Day as a gift to all of my wonderful readers <3 I love you guys, thank you for making the last six months amazing and supporting my writing!!
> 
> If you like the fic, please leave a comment or kudos, they make my day!! You can also come yell at me on tumblr at aiden-png.tumblr.com!!

Shadow hadn’t expected to wake that morning to Blue’s protests and Red’s cheerful banter in the hall, but he supposed there were far worse ways to be woken just after dawn. Vio was fast asleep beside him, warm arm pinning him beneath the heavy sheets, and if it weren’t for the continuing conversation outside Shadow surely would’ve fallen back asleep. But the commotion outside only continued, and with a huff he carefully untangled himself from his partner’s grasp and padded his way to the door.

“Red, it’s too early to be decorating for Yule,” Blue’s groans became audible as Shadow peeked into the hall.

“You made me promise to wait until December this year and guess what Blue, it’s December!” Red chirped from atop a step ladder, colorful string lights hanging in his arms as he taped them along the top of the wall.

“That’s because last year you put up a tree in the living room right after Halloween,” Blue sighed.

“The day after Halloween is the beginning of Winter, y’know,” Red giggled, pausing when he caught sight of Shadow down the hall. “Oh, Shadow! Perfect, could you help me decorate today?”

Blue quickly shook his head from behind Red, deflating when Shadow grinned conspiratorially. “Sure Red, what’s going on?”

Red smiled wide, bouncing on his toes in a way that made Blue edge closer to the step ladder in precaution. “Yule is coming up soon and I’ve got to put up lights, decorate a tree, maybe bake some cookies--it’ll be fun!”

Shadow laughed at Red’s enthusiasm, though the holiday was unfamiliar to him. His memories from inside the mirror were fuzzy, and the short period he’d spent out of it had been entirely during warmer months. It had nearly been a year since Vio and Zelda had managed to free him for good, but that had been in the Spring, and he was still learning new things about Hylian culture every day. At this point Shadow was accustomed to shrugging off his confusion. It was more fun to wait for the answers to come on their own.

Blue threw up his hands in frustration and stomped down the stairs to get breakfast, Shadow and Red laughing more as he left. Red handed off a spool of lights and Shadow got to work on the other side of the hall, nodding along at Red’s cheerful banter as they decorated the house. It was quick work, and by the time they’d finished hanging colorful balls on the tree-- _ornaments_ , Red had called them--the sun was peeking through the clouds outside. It had been overcast more often lately and Shadow enjoyed being able to go out during the day with Vio due to it; exploring the town as the streets grew quieter and shops became golden with warmth.

“Psst, Shadow,” Red whispered, motioning for him to come towards the entryway with a devilish grin. Red held a small sprig of green leaves and tied with a maroon ribbon, pointing silently to the arch of the entryway above them. “Can you pin this up there for me?”

“Sure thing,” Shadow took the bundle and floated up, taping it securely as Red stifled his giggles behind a hand.

As he finished his work Blue’s pounding footsteps came down the stairs again and Red scrambled back to the tree, motioning quickly for Shadow to follow. They took up the last of the ornaments and Red put a finger over his lips with a wink as they waited. For what, Shadow wasn’t sure, but Red’s mischief was always the fun kind and he was eager to see where this would go.

“Green, wait up,” Blue huffed, and a moment later the two appeared in the entryway, Green dressed in a light tunic and Blue close on his tail.

“Blue, I’m going to be late for my shift,” Green groaned as Blue caught his arm, looping a thick navy scarf around Green’s shoulders. “I don’t need all this stuff, it’s not even that cold out and the forge--”

“I don’t care if the forge is just around the corner, you’ll catch a cold if you go out like that,” Blue pulled a hat down over Green’s eyes and huffed out a laugh. “And I’m not taking care of you if you get sick for being an idiot.”

“I’m not an idiot, I’ll overheat if I wear all this!” Green frowned as he pulled the hat off, his hair sticking up enough to make Shadow snort. “You don’t wear nearly this much when you go out.”

“That’s because I run warmer than you do,” Blue crossed his arms, eyes narrowing as Green laughed.

“Yeah, _sure_ you do,” Green met Blue’s gaze in challenge, taking a step closer until the few inches between their heights seemed to disappear.

“No fighting under the mistletoe!” Red finally chirped, keeping his back to the duo as he bit back a grin.

_Mistletoe?_

Blue and Green stiffened, both looking up to the small bundle of green hanging above them. There were a few moments of tense silence where Shadow looked to Red in question, the shorter man giving nothing away. Then Blue laughed and Green blushed, pulling the hat on to cover his reddening ears. Green mumbled something, shoving Blue lightly as the taller laughed more, and then Green leaned up to press a kiss to Blue’s cheek before hurrying from the house.

Well, that was certainly interesting. Was the mistletoe enchanted, or was this yet another Hylian custom he just wasn’t aware of? Red certainly looked pleased with himself, giggling as Blue shot them a weak glare on his way out the door.

“That went much better than expected,” Red grinned, abandoning the ruse of decorating further.

“Was that supposed to happen..?” Shadow couldn’t help but ask, Red giving him a confused look before realization dawned and he slapped his forehead.

“I’m sorry Shadow! I just assumed--” Red shook his head, face setting in determination as he began to tug Shadow towards the kitchen. “I’ll explain while I get started baking!”

“Okay, so,” Red hefted a bag of flour onto the counter and got to work while Shadow perched on the table to watch. “Yule is a holiday we all grew up celebrating, though I enjoy the festivities a lot more than the others at this point.” Red sighed with a smile, mixing some ingredients in a large bowl. “Lots of people decorate their houses with lights and put a tree up with ornaments this time of year. Mistletoe is one of them, and when two people end up beneath it they’re supposed to kiss! It’s all good fun though, you don’t have to kiss someone if you don’t want to.”

Shadow eyed the mistletoe curiously, ears heating somewhat as he realized how easy it would be to get caught under it when entering the ground level. Red laughed and Shadow turned back with a nervous chuckle, realizing his face must have betrayed his embarrassment.

“Alright, so what else is there to this holiday?” Shadow redirected, and Red hummed in thought as he rolled out the dough.

“Well, in a few weeks there’ll be the Yuletide Festival! Everyone in town will celebrate in the square, there’ll be yummy food and music and it’s tons of fun! The next morning is Yule and that’s when gift giving happens,” Red grinned up at Shadow as he brought over a baking sheet, flour sticking to the front of his sweater. “That’s my favorite part, I love seeing everyone’s reactions!”

“Sounds like fun,” Shadow agreed, though he was growing nervous as he realized just how much he’d missed from within the mirror.

“It is! I try to come up with the perfect gift for everyone each year, but you don’t have to worry Shadow! It’s the thought that counts,” Red assured, and Shadow relaxed slightly. Red began cutting the dough with metal shapes, producing cartoon trees and other mysterious holiday things. “Most of us make each other gifts anyway. I may have spied on Blue last night and figured out what he’s doing, but I promise not to do that to you!”

Shadow chuckled, watching as Red carefully cut and wove some of the dough. “Whatcha doing there?”

“Just braiding!” Red chirped, then motioned for Shadow to come closer and pushed two ribbons of dough his way. “It’s fun, just weave one over the other like I am.”

Shadow watched Red braid his pieces, then carefully set to work on his own. It was looser and a bit sloppy, but when he finished Red grinned wide and set the braid next to his on the tray. Shadow continued to help punch out cookies and braid, Red going on about holiday traditions and all the fun they were going to have. There was a warmth in his chest, one that had taken root months ago after Shadow had finally settled into life here with the others. Vio had called it love, safety, and Shadow smiled without thinking as it washed over him.

“Good morning, you two.” Vio’s soft voice drifted from the hall and Shadow turned to find him leaned against the entryway, still dressed in his purple nightclothes. “I see it’s time for Yule already?”

“It’s December 1st! Yule _could_ have started a month ago,” Red quipped, and Shadow laughed at the perturbed look on Red’s face. “Oh Shadow, could you grab the other box of cookie cutters from the living room?”

“Sure thing,”

Shadow shared an amused look with Vio as he passed into the next room, ignoring the muted conversation that followed as he looked for the right box. When he finally found the small container the conversation had ended, and when Shadow passed into the kitchen once more Vio stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Not so fast, Shads,” Vio smirked, and Shadow froze as he realized the trap he’d just fallen into.

The mistletoe was right over them.

Red hid his giggles in his hands and Vio’s eyes danced with mirth as Shadow huffed, face warming immediately. He shifted the box and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Vio’s in a quick kiss. As he pulled back, Vio tucked a lock of hair behind his ear with a soft smile, only serving to make Shadow’s ears burn hotter.

“Happy now?”

“Very,” Vio murmured, pressing another quick kiss to Shadow’s forehead.

“Good,” Shadow mumbled, barely keeping himself from smiling at Vio and Red’s antics.

He placed the box beside Red and got back to work, Vio moving around them to get his morning coffee and sipping it while he watched. Eventually they filled two trays with various cut out shapes and braids, Shadow’s looking much neater by the end. Red popped them into the oven and they exchanged a smile before Red hurried upstairs to get dressed. Shadow wondered what the cookies would taste like when they were done; he didn’t have to eat like the others did, but he always tried whatever Red made.

“You’ll have to wait for them to cool before you have one,” Vio reminded from the table and Shadow sighed dramatically, coming over to sit beside his partner.

“You eat a cookie right out of the oven _one time_ , and it’s all anyone remembers,” Shadow groaned, and Vio hid his smile in his mug. “It’s not like it hurt that bad even, but _no_ , now I’ll never live it down.”

Vio made the mistake of trying to take a sip of his coffee and nearly choked laughing. “Okay, okay, I’ll lay off. It was pretty funny though,” Vio smirked and Shadow rolled his eyes. “I’m thinking of going out after breakfast to pick up some things for the week. Want to come?”

“Okay, but only as long as you promise to take a book home instead of reading the whole thing at the library again,” Shadow teased, and Vio sighed into his mug.

“I deserved that one, I guess.”

“Now we’re even,” Shadow chuckled, and pressed a kiss to Vio’s cheek.

\---

The town really was beautiful this time of year, all decked out in lights and lit up in golden hues. Shadow had found the changing of the seasons quite interesting, especially since temperature didn’t affect him nearly as much as the others. While everyone else was bundled up in sweaters and coats, Shadow could wear a light tunic and tights--though Vio had made him wear a jacket anyway just in case. Vio looked quite nice in his coat and purple scarf; something Blue had knitted for him last Yule apparently. They walked hand in hand through the market, Vio keeping track of what they needed to get while Shadow looked around curiously.

He still had hundreds of questions, ones he was mostly fine waiting to learn the answer to… but something that Red had brought up kept nagging at the back of his mind. In every shop window there were toys and new stock and advertisements for Yule… and Shadow had no idea where to begin with gift ideas for the four. He knew what they liked of course, but as he passed all the displays it continued to bother him.

“Hey Vio…” Shadow began, looking away when amethyst eyes glanced over. “What, uh… What are you planning to do for Yule, for the others? You don’t have to tell me what gifts you’re doing of course, I’m just…”

“It’s a lot to take in all at once, isn’t it?” Vio always understood him, and Shadow relaxed with a nod. “Don’t worry too much, there’s plenty of time until Yule. I’m sure they’ll love whatever you get them.”

“Are you making your gifts?” Shadow fiddled with the bags he was holding. “Red said that’s what you guys usually do, but I don’t think I’m any good at making stuff.”

“I’m not a very creative person myself,” Vio chuckled, squeezing Shadow’s hand reassuringly. “But I may be cheating just a bit with my gifts. Or planning ahead, I guess, but in any case I’ve had a head start. If you need any help with ideas you can always come to me, I’ll keep your plans a secret.” Vio winked, and Shadow laughed as his nervousness faded.

“Thanks, Vi. This is all pretty new to me, but I wanna try to do it right…”

“You’ll do great, Shads. Whatever you decide on, we’ll all love it.” Vio smiled, and then tugged Shadow in the direction of the library. “Now let’s go look at the crafting section for ideas.”

Shadow laughed, following Vio towards the weathered stone building and watching the shops pass. Windows with yarn, cloth, beads, papers, and all sorts of supplies lined the street, but Shadow felt determined now rather than overwhelmed. He had no idea what he planned to make yet, but he was excited to figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the sweet comments and messages!! I'm glad you're enjoying the holiday fluff, this chapter gets even sweeter! I've been on a train with a headache all day so I haven't been able to reply to everyone's comments yet, but I'll get to you all soon!  
> If you like the fic please leave a comment or kudos, they make my day! You can also scream at me on Tumblr at aiden-png.tumblr.com!

It was hardly a week later when Shadow was woken a second time by excited shouts from outside his room. This time however, Red knocked on his door deliberately, rousing Vio with a muffled groan into Shadow’s shoulder.

“Guys! It snowed!” Red’s cheering radiated an energy that was nearly contagious. “Come on, get up!”

“Red, it’s too early!” Green’s distant call tore Red away from Shadow’s door, but their muffled conversation was still nearly audible down the hall.

Shadow sighed, smiling at the way Vio tightened his arms around him. He peered around his room, eyes sharp despite the darkness the blackout curtains provided. A few crafting books laid open on his desk from last night’s research, various failed attempts abandoned from when Vio had finally pulled him to bed after midnight. Vio’s book rested on the bedside table, set aside after Shadow had fallen asleep to his murmured reading. His room was a bit of a mess right now, a few items of clothing scattered around and art supplies everywhere--it was a good thing Blue didn’t come in here or he’d throw a fit.

Speaking of, Blue’s irritated grumbles passed by Shadow’s door, followed quickly by Red’s laughter as they descended the staircase. There was still noise down the hall, a few bumps as Green attempted to get ready, and with the other three awake Shadow realized he was a bit too curious to sleep in. He turned to Vio, tired amethyst eyes blinking up at him with a knowing smile.

“You want to go see the snow, don’t you?” Vio whispered, stifling a yawn as Shadow smiled apologetically. “It’ll still be there later, you know.”

“Yeah, but I’m too curious to sleep.” Shadow shrugged, sitting up with a stretch when Vio’s arms loosened. “And anyway, I’ve never seen snow before.”

Vio sat up abruptly, hair a mess that had Shadow stifling a laugh.

“You haven’t?”

“No?”

Vio’s eyes lit up and he smiled, quickly tugging Shadow out of bed. “No time to waste then.”

In a few minutes they were ready, Vio dressed in a heavy sweater, jacket, and boots that made Shadow wear his coat and a warmer tunic out of reflex. They made it downstairs before Green, finding Red bouncing excitedly by the window while Blue drank his coffee just a bit faster than he normally would. When Red spotted them he bounded over, quickly taking Shadow’s hand to tug him to the window.

“Look, look! There’s so much!” Red cheered, and Shadow gasped when he finally looked out the window.

The world outside was blanketed in a thick sheet of white, tree branches leaning and roofs coated in what must have been a foot of the stuff. Red was practically vibrating with energy at his side and Vio placed a warm hand on his shoulder, grinning at Shadow’s amazed expression.

“So, what exactly _is_ snow?” Shadow whispered, and Vio grinned.

“Snow is atmospheric water vapor that is frozen into ice crystals when--” Vio began until Red rolled his eyes and made him stop with a laugh.

“It’s fluffy ice that falls from the sky when it gets cold!” Red supplied much more simply, and Shadow nodded. Red leaned in slightly, a mischievous smile on his face. “It’s also great for pulling pranks--”

“I can hear you!” Blue shouted from the kitchen, and the three of them laughed.

Green made his way down the stairs, dressed just as warmly as Vio and shooting Blue a look that said _Are you happy now?_ Blue simply smiled into his mug in response.

Green also had a pair of shoes slung over his shoulder, odd metal blades attached to their underside. At the sight of them Vio got a glimmer in his eyes, straightening up excitedly.

“Do you think the lake is frozen this early?” Vio asked and Green shrugged with a grin.

“I’m bringing them just in case, but I don’t see why not. It’s been cold enough this week,” Green glanced over a Shadow. “I think I might have an extra pair if…”

“Yes, if you don’t mind,” Vio nodded, and Green ran back upstairs.

“What are you planning?” Shadow narrowed his eyes, earning himself a look of such false innocence he struggled to keep a straight face.

“How could you accuse _me_ of planning something? I would _never_ ,” Vio gasped in mock offense, and Red groaned as he left them to their dramatics.

“Okay, I’ll trust you this time, but I’m watching you,” Shadow replied with a grin, and Vio pressed a quick kiss against his cheek.

“Guess Vio’s on _thin ice_ then?” Green called as he returned, earning himself groans from all four of his housemates. He only chuckled, holding up another pair of the shoes for Vio to take.

“Can we go yet?” Red bounced eagerly and Blue shrugged.

“I’m ready,” Blue grimaced at the snow outside the kitchen window. “...I guess.”

Red wrapped his arms around Blue’s middle, whispering something to him that made the tension in his frame relax. Vio pulled Shadow away to the foyer, digging around in the closet there until he produced two pairs of gloves for them and his own pair of the odd shoes. Red sprinted past and out the door a moment later, only half shutting the door behind him. Blue shook his head with a fond smile as he followed, and soon the five of them stood just outside the house in an almost unrecognizable landscape.

Shadow had to squint his eyes at the harsh brightness of the snow, even with the sky overcast and blocking the sun. Red was waving his arms excitedly a few yards away before he turned and dropped into the snow with a muffled crunch. Shadow took an experimental step forward, off the covered entryway and into the untouched snow. The crunch was satisfying, the bite of the air not so much cold as it was refreshing, and Shadow turned to Vio with a grin.

“This is pretty cool,” Shadow smirked, and Green snorted beside them as Vio rolled his eyes.

“Yes, it is _pretty cool_ ,” Vio chuckled, taking Shadow’s hand and pulling him further out.

Blue and Green strode towards Red while Shadow and Vio took slow steps, the uneven ground and calf-high snow taking a minute to get used to. He resisted the urge to just float, knowing his magic would run out much too quickly in the daylight if he did. Vio’s steady arms and excited smile kept him grounded, and eventually Shadow felt steady enough to continue on. The others were where the path to Lake Hylia normally began, buried as it was beneath all the white. As they approached, Red sprung up from where he was half-buried and tackled Green, their laughter clear in the silence the snow had blanketed the land in. Shadow would’ve found the lack of bird call, foot traffic, and bustle of town unnerving if the snow itself hadn’t been so peaceful. Blue shook his head with a smile as Green and Red wrestled, Vio and Shadow arriving just in time for them to stumble to their feet with snow clinging to their forms.

Shadow was beginning to see the pranking possibilities Red had mentioned.

They didn’t cross paths with anyone that morning until they arrived at Lake Hylia. Small groups were gathered around the edges of the lake, some gliding over its surface and others playing in the snow in the surrounding fields. Shadow realized what the odd shoes were for as he watched those on the lake, equal parts curiosity and nervousness creeping in as Vio led him to the edge. Red pulled Blue easily in the opposite direction, talking excitedly about things they could build with the snow as Green waved with a grin.

“So, those shoes…” Shadow began.

“They’re called skates, and they let people glide on ice when worn,” Vio replied, and Shadow hummed. “You don’t have to wear them to be on the ice, and we don’t have to go on at all if you’re uncomfortable.” Vio reassured, and Shadow relaxed with a sigh.

Vio always knew just what he needed to hear, had always been so great at respecting boundaries Shadow didn’t even realize he had. But he was curious, growing moreso the closer they got, and even if the embarrassment of falling on his butt would haunt him for a few days he _did_ want to try.

“You’ll show me how it works?” Shadow asked, and Vio nodded with a grin.

Getting the skates on was no small task with all the ties and adjustments needed to get them on right, but after a few minutes the two of them were laced up and ready to go. Vio stood easily, bracing his feet apart in a way Shadow failed to emulate when he rose. Vio’s steady hands on his waist kept him from falling until he got the hang of standing, and Shadow knew the flush on his cheeks would only worsen as the morning went on. For his part, Green didn’t laugh when Shadow nearly fell twice on their way to the lake, and Vio’s smile was only reassuring as they carefully stepped onto the ice.

It was immediately slippery, and Shadow’s grip on Vio’s shoulders tightened in panic as his feet struggled to find purchase. Once he realized he wasn’t going to fall Shadow took in a deep breath, relaxing until his feet stilled and Vio hummed in approval.

“Good, that’s the hard part over and done with,” Vio murmured, and Shadow nodded stiffly though he didn’t believe it. “I’m going to move my hands to hold yours, alright?”

Shadow managed a nervous hum, heart racing as Vio slowly moved back until only their hands were connected.

“Now, bend your knees a bit and lean forward,” Vio instructed, and Shadow carefully complied. “Perfect. Next, put your weight on your heels and take small steps…”

Shadow breathed carefully through his nose, biting the inside of his cheek as he tried. The first few times got him nowhere, but then, slowly, each tiny step pushed him forward slightly. Vio grinned and as each of Shadow’s steps grew more confident, larger, he felt a shaky smile come to his lips too. It wasn’t so bad, and once he got the hang of the small steps Vio loosened his grip and pulled back, skating backwards a few feet ahead.

“Showoff,” Green called as he whizzed past, going so fast Shadow’s hair stirred in the wind.

Vio rolled his eyes, both of them watching Green whip around the lake’s edge. He took a sharp turn and bent low, hand skimming the surface at his side to keep him balanced. Green completed the turn just barely, almost colliding with a snowbank, and Vio laughed.

“He calls me a showoff for skating _backwards_ when all he does is recklessly race people,” Vio shook his head, and Shadow snorted.

“Who does he race? Himself?” Shadow quipped and Vio chuckled.

“Usually Blue, sometimes me-- though racing isn’t really my thing.”

“What do you prefer to do then?” Shadow asked, and Vio smiled softly as he eyed Shadow’s careful skating. “I’ve got the hang of this now, Vi. Don’t you wanna show off?” Shadow winked, and Vio shook his head in amusement.

“Alright, fine. But just for a minute,” Vio said and Shadow waved him off, buzzing with excitement as Vio gracefully skated away.

The first thing Shadow noticed was the difference in Vio’s form. Green had been low to the ground, nearly crouching, but Vio stood tall and seemed to slide over the ice with no movement whatsoever. As Green passed Vio again they shared a challenging look, and Shadow’s eyebrows rose as Vio suddenly spun in a tight circle, gliding backwards when he finished as if it were the easiest thing in the world. Vio turned, still skating backwards, and then leapt, landing forwards effortlessly. It looked just like dancing and Shadow had the sudden urge to join, memories of spinning with Vio into the night playing behind his eyes. Warmth spread from his chest and he grinned in awe as Vio glided across the ice, performing a few more leaps and spins before circling back to him.

Vio was out of breath but grinning, pushing his bangs away from his forehead as he slid to a stop. “What did you think?”

“I think you’re beautiful,” Shadow grinned, and Vio laughed breathlessly. “I wish I could skate with you like that, it looked like fun.”

“It is, and you’ll get there. It just takes some practice first,” Vio hummed and Shadow laughed.

“‘Some’? Vio, you’re talented as fuck. How am I ever going to skate like that?” Shadow shook his head until gloved hands came to rest on either side of his face.

“Easy, I’ll teach you,” Vio smirked, and pressed a kiss to Shadow’s lips that made his heart race.

In that moment Shadow forgot where he was, melting into the kiss and wrapping his arms around Vio’s waist--until his feet slipped out from under him and he pulled them both down with a yelp. Shadow’s butt hit the ice and he barely prevented his head from hitting too as Vio’s hands planted on either side of him. Vio’s cheeks flushed more and Shadow felt a blush crawl up his neck as Green passed them with a whistle. Then Vio chuckled and leaned down, capturing Shadow’s lips again without a care in the world.

Shadow grinned. He didn’t really care either.

\---

Red was still vibrating with energy as they made their way back home, and Shadow couldn’t blame him. They’d made it halfway there when the grey sky gave way to small flakes of snow, spiralling lazily down on them as Shadow watched in awe. When one landed on his arm he noticed the intricate, tiny details in the ice before it melted, giving Vio a wide eyed look that made him smile fondly. It was getting colder as the afternoon wore on, though the skating and activities of the morning had most of them removing layers. Shadow still didn’t feel much of the cold, its only effect an occasional shiver at the wind’s change and the prickle of cool air against his exposed skin. Vio had undone his coat, cheeks flushed beautifully, and Shadow couldn’t help but stare as the falling snow caught in his blond hair.

Red had run ahead, twirling in the falling snow, but in his preoccupation Shadow didn’t notice the trap until they’d already fallen into it. When the four of them arrived home, it was to a suspicious barrier of snow near the house with a bright red hat peeking over the top. Blue’s groan tore Shadow’s gaze away from Vio, just in time for something hard and cold to slam into his chest. Shadow stumbled back one step, hand moving up to feel the snow that now stuck to his sweater in confusion. Vio chuckled beside him, and this time Shadow saw the projectile soar through the air from Red’s position. Green stepped out of the way quickly with a grin, and the snowball hit Blue’s shoulder instead.

Blue stiffened. Green winced at his side, Red freezing with his arm still raised. Shadow didn’t know all the details of the four’s adventure, but Blue’s discomfort with the weather had been obvious all season.

There was a tension in the air as they waited for a reaction.

Blue stiffly brushed the snow off his shoulder, a hard look in his eyes, and he slowly bent down.

The snowball Blue threw was a blur, and Red’s startled shout as it exploded on his front gave way to chaos.

Green threw his first right after, catching Vio off guard and getting snow down his collar. Shadow resisted the urge to laugh as Vio yelped, trying to get the ice out of his tunic. When Vio's eyes narrowed, Shadow took off, Vio chasing after with a snowball and deadly intent. Blue and Green had found cover behind a tree, teaming up on Red from across the yard. Shadow managed to grab a snowball out of the air and turned, slinging it towards Vio and catching his leg. Shadow grinned at his success, only to have snow dumped down his back a moment later when Vio caught up.

The weather might not have bothered him, but the ice pressed along his spine almost burned with cold. Shadow quickly shook it out as Vio folded over in laughter beside him, and then the snowballs began flying their way and they had to duck behind a bush. Vio grinned, a familiar, fiery look in his eyes as he met Shadow’s.

“I have a plan.”

It was a brilliant plan, though Shadow expected nothing less from his partner. It began simply enough, with Shadow making as many snowballs as he could and Vio firing with precise aim--apparently archery skills translated decently well to snow projectiles too. But Vio knew simply playing by Red’s rules wouldn’t be enough to finish the game, and so a few minutes after Shadow had equipped their arsenal, Vio gave him a signalling nod.

Shadow summoned his magic and melded into the shade. With the sun hidden behind the clouds, Shadow could lurk beneath the surface easily, flitting from one person to the next until he found himself beneath Red. Exactly as planned. He waited a moment longer until Red ducked down to make more snowballs before letting his upper body emerge. He bit his lip to stifle his laughter, gathered up as much snow as his arms could hold… and dumped it all on top of Red’s head.

Shadow only allowed himself to laugh after he’d ducked back into the shade, Red’s startled yelp following him below. Now he had to be quick, but thankfully Vio had promised him a distraction. As he appeared beneath Green, Shadow was pleased to see the rapid fire from Vio had trapped him and Blue behind their tree, making sure they hadn’t seen Red’s fate. Regardless, Shadow would have to be quick. He gathered his strength, and the moment both looked away he reached out and tugged on the branches above with his magic. The tree leaned towards him, branches bending and leaden with snow, and when Shadow let go it all rained down--right on his targets.

Shadow zipped back to Vio, popping into the light world to the sounds of his stifled giggles. The field had gone still, not a sound crossing it, until Blue popped out from the pile of snow he’d been buried under with a deadly look in his eyes.

“You two cheated!”

Green stumbled free of the snow to agree, only to trip back in. Blue snorted, his anger fading instantly, and Red popped up from his hiding spot looking more white than red.

“That was awesome!” Red stumbled over his makeshift barrier with a cheer. “Next time I want Shadow on my team!”

Shadow and Vio grinned, helping each other out of the snow as it quickly accumulated around them. Blue peered up at the sky, helping Green out of the snow as well.

“A storm’s coming, we’d better get inside and start a fire,” Blue announced, and Red sighed in defeat.

Vio shivered as they made their way towards the house, Shadow wrapping an arm around his waist. Amethyst eyes sparkled with mirth, but his skin was pale beneath the flush of his cheeks and Shadow knew enough about Hylians to know his partner needed to warm up. He was a bit cold himself, and as the five of them stomped snow off their boots he heard Blue quietly chastising Red.

“No more snow tonight, I don’t want you catching a cold again,”

“But Blue,” Red groaned through chattering teeth. “What if it’s all gone tomorrow?”

“Then you’ll just have to wait until next time,”

Shadow turned to Vio in concern, only to be met with cold lips to his cheek and a knowing look. “I’m not going to get sick, Shads.”

“You’re sure?”

“All I need is to get into dry clothes, have a warm drink, and I’ll be fine,” Vio assured, and Shadow hummed, not quite appeased.

Sure enough though, after changing into a new sweater, starting a fire, and having a warm meal, Vio was radiating heat once more. Shadow was curled up beside him on an armchair, just oversized enough for the two of them to share it. He’d pulled a blanket over them even though Vio insisted he was fine, just to make sure. Shadow noticed with growing fondness that Vio had begun nodding off against his shoulder. The others were sharing the couch, decidedly not big enough for the three of them despite what Red always said. Shadow suspected Red just enjoyed the closeness, nestled between Green and Blue with a smile. The sun had long since set outside, bathing the world in a darkness the summer never provided and making Shadow’s magic hum contentedly.

Green was fast asleep against Red’s shoulder, he and Blue speaking quietly. Red was attempting to braid Blue’s hair again, and Shadow suspected Blue was growing it out just for that reason as Red’s attempts became more and more successful. Shadow squeezed Vio’s hand, nuzzling against his neck and receiving a pleased hum in return.

“I think it’s time for bed,” Red smiled, and Blue carefully extricated himself from the couch so as not to disturb Green. “Goodnight you two!”

“Goodnight, Red,” Vio murmured, and Shadow waved.

Blue easily lifted Green, who stirred only to wrap his arms around Blue’s shoulders in response. Red tugged on Blue’s sleeve with a grin, pulling him up the stairs until a door shut behind them. Shadow felt his own tiredness catching up to him now with the crackle of the fire and Vio’s steady heartbeat beneath his ear lulling him to sleep. Vio’s arm wrapped around his back, pulling him closer to his chest as he relaxed.

“Are we sleeping here tonight, then?” Shadow teased softly, and Vio huffed out a laugh.

“No, just enjoying the closeness,”

Shadow hummed, tracing patterns across Vio’s sweater as warmth filled his chest.

“Did you have fun today?” Vio eventually asked, and Shadow nodded sleepily. “That was a cool trick you pulled with the tree earlier.”

“Of course it was cool, it was your brilliant plan after all,” Shadow smiled, and Vio pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“We make a pretty good team, huh?”

“The best.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yule is finally here, and Shadow gets to have fun at the Yuletide Festival before gift giving the next morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! This final chapter is my present to all of you wonderful readers: thank you for being so sweet and amazing and continuing to read my work all these months! I hope this brings you all even a fraction of the joy your support has brought me! <3  
> If you enjoyed the fic, please leave a comment or kudos!! You can also yell at me on [tumblr](https://aiden-png.tumblr.com/), where I post snippets and art between fic updates!

The sky was a beautiful mix of purples and golds as the sun set on the night of the Yuletide Festival, and Shadow was hard at work. Red’s excitement as the event approached had worn off on him, making his leg bounce with energy as he rushed to place the finishing touches on his projects. He’d completed each of their gifts days ago, but he had to be sure they were perfect--as perfect as he could get them, having never tried something like this before. A knock on his door had him scrambling to hide his work, heart racing in his chest.

“What is it?” Shadow called, clearing his throat as his voice raised an octave nervously.

“It’s nearly time to go, are you ready?” Vio’s voice eased Shadow’s tension, reigniting his excitement for tonight.

The finer details of the Yuletide Festival had been purposefully kept from him, Red insisting it would be more fun if he was surprised. Even Vio had agreed, and Shadow hadn’t succeeded in learning much on his own--though he could have tried harder if he’d really wanted to. Shadow had to admit, being surprised by something good sounded fun.

He quickly pulled on his coat and boots, growing used to dressing warmer over the month. Though he still didn’t need to, Shadow enjoyed the heavier fabrics and insulating warmth they provided. “I’ll be down in a sec!”

Vio’s footsteps descended the stairs and Shadow could hear the excited buzz of conversation below, making his lips curl into a fond smile already. Double checking that his work was properly hidden, Shadow turned off the lantern and made his way downstairs. Red was bouncing on his feet between Blue and Green, dressed in a sweater with a decorated tree on the front. Green was finally wearing a hat and gloves without a fuss, bandages peeking out on his left hand where he’d burned himself a few days ago at the forge. Blue had scolded him and Red had worried, but the evidence of their gift making was just as obvious in paint stains and hand cramps. Even Shadow was feeling a bit tired from his efforts this week, but it was a pleasant kind of exhaustion--one that came with the satisfaction of a job well done and the anticipation for everyone’s reactions tomorrow. Vio was the only one who hadn’t revealed his project, and the occasional times he’d worked on it over the weeks left no hints as to what it was. After the festival they’d all bring down their gifts and set them beneath the tree, and Shadow couldn’t help the nervous, excited glance he spared it as he entered the main living space.

“Great, we’re all here! Now let’s go before we miss something!” Red cheered, already tugging Green and Blue towards the door. Vio chuckled, offering a gloved hand to Shadow as they fell into a slower pace behind the others.

The night was chilly, but nothing could penetrate the warm fondness that burned in Shadow’s chest.

“Any last minute hints before I see this festival for myself?”

“Nope, you’ll see soon enough,” Vio smiled, and Shadow sighed with false annoyance. He fought to keep a casual pace, watching Red and the others disappear down the path.

The wait was worth it though when the town finally came into view.

In the early dusk light the golden warmth of shops spilled like honey onto the streets, painting townsfolk in gentle hues. Now however, more than just the shop lights lit the town. Across porches and window sills were lights of every color, twinkling in the darkness like multicolored snowflakes. The evidence of last week’s snow still stuck to the edges of paths and roofs, icing on the quaint village. Vio squeezed his hand with a grin, his eyes sparkling like gems in the festive lights, and Shadow felt his heart skip a beat as he grinned back.

As they entered town the sounds of seasonal music drifted towards them from the square. Vendors of every kind lined the streets, selling food that smelled of cinnamon and trinkets of holiday theme. There were also games, one of which they found the others at down the street. Blue and Green had determined looks on their faces as Red cheered them on, the two tossing rings towards a board of colorful pegs. Vio shook his head in amusement as Blue missed his last shot, his groan of frustration lacking any heat. Shadow watched curiously as Green threw his last ring too, catching a white peg beside a bright red one.

“Shoot,” Green sighed, a Blue pat his back with a reassuring smile.

“Sorry boys,” the stall owner drawled as he retrieved the rings. “Want to try again?”

“Vio,” Shadow whispered, nodding his head towards the game in question. Vio hummed in thought, but he was already pulling out the rupees required.

“We’ll play,” Vio waved to the owner, who took the rupees with a curious look. He didn’t say anything however, simply stepping back to watch as Vio slid five rings towards Shadow with a wink.

“You can do it guys!” Red cheered, and Shadow raised an eyebrow at the amused looks on Green and Blue’s faces.

It wasn’t until Vio’s first ring caught on a red peg that Shadow realized what was so funny. Vio’s posture was casual, but Shadow could still see the rigid practice of his pose, the sharp look in his eye as he assessed each throw. Vio caught Shadow’s eye again and smirked knowingly, and Shadow wondered if he was even allowed to play these games or if being the Kingdom’s champion archer disqualified him.

“Your turn, Shads,” Vio murmured, and Shadow squinted at the board as he raised his arm.

He tried to mimic Vio’s form, but his aim had never been the best. He managed to toss one of the rings near the winning peg, but it bounced off the top of another and skittered off the table in the end. Blue gave a slow clap from across the cart and Shadow rolled his eyes.

The next three rings went much the same, with Vio’s landing on each red peg he chose and Shadow’s _nearly_ making it only to bounce off at the last second. He even managed to get one on a green peg only for the momentum to cause it to leap back off on impact, much to his frustration. The owner had grown resigned, watching Vio’s success with a tired gaze that made Shadow nearly laugh. The prizes that lined the back wall weren’t even good really, just some holiday merchandise and a few stuffed animals--and surely that’s what Red had convinced the other two to try for. Red was cheering excitedly as Vio’s last ring landed perfectly on another red peg, Blue and Green holding back laughter at the display. Shadow was impressed and amused, biting his lip to hide his own grin as Vio turned to him with a satisfied look on his face.

“Cheater,” Shadow whispered, and Vio shook his head with a smile.

“It’s not cheating to use your skills, you know,” Vio winked, and _oh_ , Shadow understood now.

Red did too, if the mischievous fire in his eyes was any indication. Red leaned over the counter a bit, putting on an innocent expression as he waved down the owner. Now that Vio was done with his show and Shadow hadn’t had success, the man turned away to speak with Red with only a slight hesitation. Vio nudged him, and Shadow didn’t even have to think before he threw the last ring. It was much too strong a throw, aimed terribly, but none of that mattered with the heavy shadows night brought around them. All it took was a mental nudge, and the shade snapped out, grabbing the ring midair and tugging it down.

It clicked onto the wood of the board, right in the center peg--one even Vio hadn’t gone for--and Shadow felt a swell of pride. Vio wrapped an arm around him and Shadow chuckled, Green whistling over Blue’s groans. Red’s momentary distraction had worked, and the moment the owner turned around with a surprised look, Shadow’s face split in a wide grin.

The five of them left the stand with a prize each and one for Zelda on Red’s insistence, who carried two fairy plushes accordingly. The night was just getting started and Shadow was still buzzing with excitement, Vio allowing him to explore every cart and display they came across with a fond smile. As the night grew darker, more and more people arrived and the music became louder, faster paced. An area had been cleared before a stage in the square and as they approached they saw people were already dancing. It only took one look before Vio was leading him forward, their hands clasped and Shadow’s heart racing.

Dancing with Vio had always felt right, like the most natural thing in the world. He wasn’t just a shadow, that he knew, but when their feet stepped in perfect time Shadow felt like he was one half of a much greater whole. Dancing in sync, hands clasped and bodies like two puzzle pieces, it was an effortless completeness that made Shadow’s heart swell. The lights blurred around them as they spun, Vio’s chest vibrating with laughter that Shadow couldn’t help but join in on. Vio’s cheeks were pink, from cold or something else Shadow couldn’t tell, but he was beautiful in this moment as the string lights around them blended in with the stars above.

Shadow was lightheaded and grinning when they finally left the floor, both out of breath and flushed. They found a bench nearby and sat, legs touching and hands still clasped. Shadow leaned back until his head rested on the wood, gazing up at the stars on a night clearer than he’d seen in weeks. Vio leaned against him with a content sigh, head resting on his shoulder as he too gazed up at the sky.

Shadow’s chest burned with the warmth of his happiness, and despite having smiled nonstop since arriving his face didn’t feel tired.

“Thank you,” he whispered, and Vio squeezed his hand. “This festival is amazing… I can hardly believe I’m here right now, getting to be happy with you.”

“There’s no need to thank me, Shadow.” Vio pressed cool lips against his cheek. “You deserve to be happy.”

They sat in comfortable silence, breaths evening out and hearts slowing as the festival continued on around them. It wasn’t long before they were found again though, Green jogging up to them excitedly. “Guys, the tavern is serving mulled wine tonight!” Green announced a bit breathlessly, and Vio straightened. He shot a curious look at Shadow, raising one eyebrow.

“Have you ever had mulled wine before?”

“I’ve had regular wine..?” Shadow shrugged, and Vio quickly pulled them up.

“I think you’re going to like this then.”

The tavern was cozy after the loud music and bustle of people outside, and when they arrived they found Red and Blue beside the fire saving the rest of a table for them. They already had cups in front of them, though from the steam it was clear they’d just arrived. Shadow and Vio sat across the table, Green taking the seat beside Blue on their bench. Red kept trying to steal a sip of his drink when Blue turned away, only to get a stern look as the other caught him.

“You’ll burn your tongue,”

“I have a much higher heat tolerance, you know,” Red all but pouted.

Green waved at a server, giving a thumbs up and a nod that the woman returned before disappearing behind the bar.

“So, what’s special about mulled wine?” Shadow asked, propping his head in his hand.

“It’s spiced and warm wine, basically,” Green supplied before Vio could launch into an explanation, snickering at the unimpressed look shot his way. “It’s also seasonal, since heated wine would kind of suck in the summer.”

Shadow hummed, blushing at the knowing look Vio gave him. So what if he had only had warm wine before? It was hard to keep anything cold in the _Tower of Flame_ for Hylia’s sake. Though when the server appeared once more and set a large mug of steaming wine before him, Shadow had to admit it was never quite _this_ warm at least. Red took the moment of distraction to take a sip of his drink, face screwing up as he inevitably burned his tongue, but he offered an encouraging thumbs up despite the pain.

Shadow took a sniff, the scent of cinnamon and cloves hitting him strongly around the usual headiness of the wine. After a few more minutes Vio gave him a nod and he slowly lifted the mug, enjoying the warmth that pressed against his palms at the contact. The drink was delicious, adding an entirely new warmth to the kind that typically resonated from alcohol. Vio hid his smile behind his mug as he watched Shadow drink, and soon enough the five of them were relaxing fully in the comfort of the tavern. Shadow’s cheeks were flushed he knew, though Vio’s stayed only a slight pink even as they drank in tandem. Though he knew Vio’s tolerance was high, it was always a surprise to see just how much higher it was compared to Shadow’s own.

“I can’t believe you two cheated at that game,” Green teased once they’d all finished their first round. Red giggled and Blue huffed, his cheeks bright red--and Shadow was thankful he didn’t seem to have the lowest tolerance of the group at least.

“It’s not cheating, it’s--”

“Making use of your skills, _sure_ ,” Blue waved his hands and Green stifled a laugh. “You don’t see me entering children's sword fighting competitions.”

“I only took the prizes because he insisted,” Vio shrugged, and Blue narrowed his eyes at Shadow instead.

“I don’t deny cheating,” Shadow raised his hands in surrender. “It was fun.”

“Plus, Shadow only did it because Vio and I practically told him to,” Red leaned against Blue, who in turn leaned against Green with a sigh.

“Yeah, and it was pretty cool, you have to admit,” Green smirked, and Blue grumbled into his shoulder.

“It’s a slippery slope...” Blue mumbled, and Vio practically snorted. Maybe Vio _was_ buzzed, he was just better at hiding it.

“That’s my line,” Green teased, and Blue’s ears turned bright red as he hid his face in his arms on the table.

A second round came then, and the conversation devolved from there. Shadow could feel his thoughts growing fuzzier, smiling at nothing as Vio’s cheeks became darker. Red was remarkably fine even after he finished his second mug, a stark contrast to Blue’s half-awake state. Green was making jokes and puns at every opportunity, Vio cracking up and laughing without restraint. It made Shadow’s chest warm for a reason completely different from the wine, and he took to watching Vio, not really caring that he was staring. His partner was beautiful, and he wanted to remember every perfect moment of this night.

“How’re you holding up there, Shads?” Vio asked suddenly, breaking him out of his haze.

“‘M great,” Shadow mumbled, and Vio practically grinned.

“I’m sure you are,” Vio agreed, turning back to the others. “Maybe we should call it a night?”

“I think so,” Red giggled, and Shadow turned to take in the rest of the table.

Blue had his head in his arms and looked to be asleep, Green smiling lazily beside him. Red was still fine, and Shadow really couldn’t understand how--he was the shortest of all of them, but it seemed tolerance had nothing to do with height in Red’s case. Vio stood, pulling Shadow to his feet, and the firelight danced off his blond hair in a very distracting manner.

“Vi, didya know you’re beautiful?” Shadow murmured, and Vio chuckled.

“Did you know you’re handsome?”

“Didya know you’re stunning?”

“Plenty of time for that at home you two,” Red interrupted, and Vio flushed even darker.

“Right,” Vio sighed, and the three of them got Green and Blue ready to go.

The chill of the air outside was enough to knock a bit of sense back into them, though Blue was still leaning heavily on Red and Green was being tugged on so he didn’t get distracted. Shadow had an arm around Vio’s waist even though he could get himself home just fine. The chill didn’t reach him quite the same, warmth still burning in his chest, and Vio’s expression was soft as he glanced at Shadow.

“You’re going to trip over your feet if you don’t look where you’re going,” Vio teased in a whisper and Shadow hummed.

“Yeah, but I won’t fall if I do,”

“And why not?”

“‘Cause I’ve already fallen for you,” Shadow winked, and Vio shook with laughter.

The trip home went much quicker, but by the time they arrived Shadow was beginning to feel tiredness tugging at him. Vio laughed at his dragging steps, whispering compliments and teasing that only served to make Shadow more distracted. Red and Green were giggling as they practically dragged Blue up the stairs, and when the door clicked shut behind them it left Shadow and Vio standing alone in the entryway.

Shadow moved his hands up, resting on Vio’s shoulders as he stepped closer. Vio’s smile was lopsided and adorable as he held Shadow’s waist, an eyebrow raised in question. Shadow began to sway and Vio laughed softly, going along with the gentle dance.

“I don’t hear any music, do you?” Vio whispered, and Shadow sighed as he rested his head on Vio’s shoulder.

“We don’t need music to dance,” Shadow replied, and Vio held him tighter.

“You’re adorable,” Vio chuckled, and then he began to hum.

Shadow didn’t know the tune, but it didn’t matter. Vio’s voice was soft and held the simple tune as they swayed, moonlight the only guide to their steps. But Shadow didn’t need to look, didn’t even need to think. He lost himself in the vibration of Vio’s chest against his, in the steady beat of his heart beneath Shadow’s ear and the safety that laid like a comforting blanket on his shoulders. He barely noticed when the song finished until lips were pressed against his cheek, drawing him back up with a sleepy smile. Vio looked at him with such love it made Shadow’s heart skip a beat, and then he was pointing upwards.

There was the mistletoe from all those weeks ago, hung right above them as if for this very moment.

The kiss they shared felt like it lasted forever, and though it was logically no different from the countless others they’d shared, Shadow knew this one would live forever in his memory.

\---

That morning Shadow woke to Red once more, but this time sleep fled him almost immediately. He’d ended up in Vio’s room that night, surprisingly tidy enough to be used as a bedroom again, but he realized quickly what he’d forgotten the night prior. Vio was already getting up, shaking his head with a tired smile, which only grew when he saw Shadow’s face.

“I know what you’re thinking, and don’t worry. We all forgot to put the presents under the tree last night,” Vio assured, but Shadow still got ready quickly to retrieve his projects.

The five pieces were all where he’d stashed them yesterday, ready to be given to each of them, though Shadow still buzzed with nervous energy at the thought. He slipped his on under his sleeves and then put the others into each designated box. The gifts were small, but Shadow was still sure of his design. He just hoped the others liked them.

When he arrived downstairs he found only Blue and Red’s boxes beneath the tree, and he instantly relaxed at not being the last. The two were in the kitchen, baking cinnamon rolls--or they were before Red had begun playing with the icing. Shadow watched in amusement as Blue chased Red around the kitchen table, icing smeared on his nose and on Red’s cheek. Vio came down next, placing four purple wrapped gifts beneath the tree. Blue finally caught Red who let out a squeal, Blue laughing at the reaction. Red rose onto his toes in Blue’s arms and kissed his nose, stealing the frosting and grinning as the taller blushed.

“It’s too early for this much noise,” Green called as he came down the stairs, looking as if he’d just rolled out of bed. They were all still in their bed clothes but Green’s hair was by far the messiest, much shorter than the rest and sticking up wherever it could. He shook his head fondly at the scene in the kitchen and then walked to the coat closet, rummaging around until he produced three cloth wrapped objects. Vio and Green exchanged a look as he passed again, offering a small nod as he went.

Shadow was unbearably curious, but he knew the fastest way he’d find answers was in being patient.

By the time the cinnamon rolls were ready Shadow was practically shaking with energy, both nervous and excited as they took seats around the living room. He munched on his and bounced his leg as Red sorted out the gifts, making small piles beside each of them. When he saw his gifts being placed in each pile Shadow slowed his breaths, Vio offering a reassuring smile when he looked over.

“I’m sure we’ll all love them, Shads,” Vio murmured, and Shadow nodded stiffly.

They began first with Red’s gifts, the shortest vibrating in his place on the couch as they each unwrapped his present in turn. Red had always been the most artistic of the group, but Shadow had never realized just how skilled he was. Red had painted portraits of each of them, capturing surprising detail, and Shadow briefly wondered how he’d pulled it off without a reference.

The next up was Blue, who blushed all the way to his ears as they each unwrapped his gifts. He’d knitted them all sweaters, which was sweet enough if they hadn’t also been color coded with holiday images on them. Shadow was already smiling from Red’s gift but now he was grinning, holding up his sweater and laughing at the plums on Vio’s. His was black with stars and a tree, much like the sight from last night in the square, and Shadow wasted on time in pulling the sweater on. Blue groaned at this, hiding his face,, but it was clear he was happy.

Vio’s were third, and Shadow held his partner’s hand as he stiffened nervously. Red got his free of the paper first and gasped, eyes wide as he flipped through the pages of the journal Vio had given him. It wasn’t just a journal though, Shadow realized. The book in his hands was made of worn leather, built for durability rather than appearance, and the pages were covered in Vio’s neat handwriting and the occasional drawing. Shadow felt his throat grow sore as he realized Vio had been keeping this journal for a year or more, starting with his memories of Shadow, through his research on the Dark Mirror, to the day he finally succeeded in bringing Shadow back. The entries went on from there, a diary of all the fun they’d had and places they’d gone together, a scrapbook of the last year just for him. “You wrote down every recipe I made and how they turned out…” Red sniffled, before running over and wrapping Vio in a hug.

“I didn’t realize you’d been watching me train…” Blue murmured, and there was something shining in his eyes that Shadow couldn’t place.

“Thank you, Vio.” Green grinned, and Vio nodded, ducking his head once Red let him go.

Shadow wrapped Vio in his arms tight, holding back tears. Vio ran his hand through Shadow’s hair and held him back for long moments, finally pulling back with reluctance.

It was Green’s turn next, and Shadow wasn’t sure if he was relieved or worried to be going last.

“Wait one second, I have one more left to get,” Green announced, quickly hopping over the back of the couch and returning to the hallway closet once more. Green returned a moment later with a much larger cloth covering something, and Shadow realized with surprise that it was meant for him. Green leaned the object against the edge of Shadow’s pile with a nervous smile, and Shadow waited as the others carefully unwrapped theirs first.

Blue’s eyes widened as he unwrapped the cloth to reveal a leather sheath and dagger, the marbled blade glinting in the light as he carefully pulled it out. “This is beautiful, Green.”

Shadow had to agree. The craftsmanship on Vio’s dagger was the same, save for the purple stone in the handle. Soon enough all eyes were on Shadow though, and he realized they must all be in on whatever secret hid beneath the cloth. Carefully he picked up the much larger item, pulling back the cloth to reveal a long scabbard and--

The grip was wrapped in fresh cloth, the crossguard gold and a black gem in the pommel. Shadow stood, eyes wide as he slowly pulled a familiar blade from its leather. It was perfect in his hand and a perfect replica of the Four Sword, though instead of a light magic pulsing from the gem there was instead an empty channel for his own magic. It was a beautiful sword, but the meaning behind it is what finally made tears fall, and Shadow sheathed the blade so he could wipe his eyes with a watery laugh.

“You’re serious?” Shadow asked, and the fierce nods of his companions only made more tears threaten to fall. “Thank you so much, Green. All of you, I-- I’m so happy to be part of this team.”

“And we’re happy you’re here too,” Green replied, and Shadow grinned.

He went around the circle and gave each of them hugs, laughing as Blue told him not to get snot on his new sweater. Shadow’s heart was so full of love, chest filled with warmth, that he nearly forgot what came next. The last gift in everyone’s piles was his small boxes, each of their names scrawled on the lids. His nervousness returned as he came to sit beside Vio once more, but now he was far more sure of himself. Shadow gave a nod to Red and watched with held breath as the box was opened.

Red beamed as he took out the small woven bracelet with a red bead in its center, a knowing look in his eye as he glanced over at Shadow. He quickly looked away, already unsure of how to explain, but Vio nudged him a moment later with an encouraging smile.

“Right, so,” Shadow began, fiddling with the bracelet he’d slipped on this morning. “These aren’t exactly typical bracelets. I’d been trying to come up with something I could make, since y’know, I’m not the most artistic person. And I realized there was something I could give you all, where the object didn’t matter so much.

“So, I made some charm bracelets that are literally _charmed_ ,” Shadow chuckled nervously, but when he looked up it was to four surprised faces. “Uh, nothing huge, just a protection spell. But there’s a distress signal rooted in it too, that will alert all the other linked bracelets when someone’s in danger.”

“That’s super cool,” Blue finally spoke, and Shadow sagged in relief.

“Not to mention incredibly useful,” Vio added, and Red nodded enthusiastically.

“How sensitive is the spell? Like, if you get a paper cut will it go off?” Red asked, and Shadow became much more comfortable as he side eyed Green.

“There’s a barrier for the alarm. It reacts to a combination of things, but not minor injuries unless paired with another trigger. However, it will react to bigger injuries and physical issues, such as not sleeping enough…” Shadow grinned at Vio and Green’s groans, but Red seemed overjoyed and Blue only a bit chastised at the news. “As for the protection part of the spell, that should increase your defense and make you more resistant to injury and toxins.”

“Thank you, Shadow,” Green wrapped him in a hug, and Shadow felt his whole body tingle with a pleasant warmth as each one of his friends joined in.

He was part of a team now, part of a family, and the safety that brought was a warmth Shadow hoped would never fade.


End file.
